The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a touch panel, and, more particularly, to a touch panel capable of improving the brightness of display patterns.
For aesthetics and easy operation, touch control has been increasingly used in control panels for existing mechanical and electrical products, i.e., panels in the mechanical and electrical products that are provided with display patterns, with capacitive or resistive touch sensors disposed underneath the panel to sense the touch positions, which are converted to corresponding electric signals and transmitted to a touch control circuit. Such touch control circuits can correspondingly control the light-emitting state of a corresponding light-emitting device, which can light up the display patterns on the panel. Such touch control circuits can further transmit a corresponding signal to a main control circuit to control the working state of the mechanical and electrical products, thereby effectively achieving human-machine interaction and improving the convenient control and operation of the mechanical and electrical products.
A touch panel display apparatus is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent No. 97208965 (the content of which is hereby incorporated in its entirety herein), mainly comprises a touch control circuit, which is electrically connected to at least one touch sensor and a corresponding light-emitting device. The touch sensor can sense a proximate signal and transmit the same to the touch control circuit for controlling on and off of the light-emitting device. The touch panel display apparatus also comprises a main panel, formed with a light hole at the position corresponding to the light-emitting device, the light-emitting device being disposed at one side edge of the light hole. The touch panel display apparatus also comprises a name plate, provided with display patterns for the panel, and a light guiding device disposed in the light hole. When the light-emitting device emits light as a result of operations on the touch sensor, the light passes through the light guiding device and is evenly diffused in the light hole and refracted at the name plate.
According to the above-described touch panel, a part of the light emitted by the light-emitting device could diffuse inwardly from the inner surface of the light guiding device to the touch control circuit, leading to the attenuated light that reaches the display patterns. The light intensity of the light-emitting device, however, has to be increased to ensure that the display patterns have the pre-set brightness, which increases the power consumption and is harmful to energy saving and environmental protection.